Saved By a Pirate
by MissSkulduggeryPleasant
Summary: At night, a local orphanage is ransacked and destroyed by Ivan and his pirate crew, capturing Matthew, Feliciano, Romano, Herakles and Alfred. When Antonio, a hero at the orphanage, hears about it, he calls upon his pirate friends to help save Ivan's prisoners. Franada, USUK, GerIta, Spamano, TurGre oneside RoBela
1. The Orphanage

Chapter One: The Orphanage 

The orphanage sat all alone at the end of the street. It was a rather large house and it consisted of two dining halls, five huge bathrooms and ten bedrooms. Three of them were massive and held at least twenty beds in each room. These rooms were where the orphans slept in. The rest of the rooms were quite small and only held three beds, these rooms were for the carers of the orphanage.

This evening the children were busy playing games in their rooms as the nuns sat in the dining hall. It was a peaceful night as always and that's how the orphanage enjoyed their nights.

In the first room of the first floor, five teenagers were playing in their room. Well, four children were playing as one of them was sleeping on his bed by the window at the end of the room. The rest of them were playing Pontoon, but one of them as cheating.

A boy with dark brown hair was scowling at the young boy who had light blonde hair and had a strand of hair that wouldn't stay down. For some reason the boy called it a Nantucket.

"Alfred, stop looking at Feli's and Matthew's cards."

Alfred flinched and looked at his own cards. The boy called Feli otherwise known as Feliciano, looked at his cards nervously and then at the boy who had snapped at Alfred.

"R-Romano?"

"What, Feli?" the boy called Romano asked.

"Ummm, what is it called when your cards add up to thirteen?"

"It means you've bust, Feli. Now, wait your turn." He turned to the boy called Mattie, or Matthew. "What are you doing, Matthew? Sticking or hitting?"

"Umm, I'm not sure...maybe...hit me."

Romano put his cards down and drew a card, which he gave to Matthew. Matthew took the card and winced. Romano turned to Alfred who grinned at the Italian boy.

"What about you, Alfred?"

"Sticking, of course."

Romano nodded and looked at his cards. He drew another card and then another. Finally, he said. "I'm sticking. Right you've bust, Feli, so you lose."

Feliciano whimpered and placed his cards on the floor. Romano looked over to the Canadian.

"What about you, Matthew?"

"I've got nineteen here."

"Fair enough. Alfred?"

"Twenty!" the American cried. "I win!"

Romano sniggered. "Not necessarily. Pontoon, I win!"

America sat down, scowling. "Crap!"

"Guys," said Matthew. "We better keep our voices down. Herakles is still asleep."

The teenagers looked over to the oldest of the group. He was lying on his back, snoring. Amethyst, the orphanage's cat, was curled up on his chest, purring.

"He'll be all right." Said Alfred. "Slept through that lightning storm once."

"The same one that made you scared shitless." Romano teased.

Alfred scowled at the Italian. "Very funny, Romano. Then he said, changing the subject. "Shall we play another round?"

* * *

Not far from the orphanage sat the harbour, a few boats and a large ship sat quietly in the docks, waiting to leave. Then a large black ship suddenly slid into the harbour. It was a Russian pirate ship and as soon as it settled into port, the anchor was lowered. The plank was lowered on to the dock and a man wearing a long white coat and hat with a blood red feather stepped into view. He walked down from the ship on the dock, his blood red boots clunking on the wood. He looked around and, to his delight, saw no one. He looked round to the ship.

"Natalia!" he called. "Sadiq!"

Two figures, male and female, walked down to the dock. The male called Sadiq wore the same outfit as the man who spoke but in dark green and wore a white eye mask. The female called Natalia, however, wore a black dress with matching leather boots and a long violet coat. The three of them had swords in their belts and Natalia had several pistols in her coat.

"Where do we start, brother?"

Her brother pointed a pale finger at a building at the end of the harbour.

"There! We might slit a few throats or take some hostages. Sadiq, you stay with me, da. Natalia, you go and deal with the nuns. They won't put up much a fight but you tie them up all the same. Da?"

The two of them nodded. They walked away from their ship, away from the harbour. The building loomed over them like a shadow; this building was their ticket to having more loot on their ship. They would become rich.

Natalia turned to her brother. "Ivan, have you thought-?"

"Yes, Natalia. Unfortunately, I cannot accept it. It wouldn't be right to kick my little sister off the ship. She has done nothing to disobey me or you. Or any of the crew for that matter."

"I know, brother. But she does nothing. She never steals or fights or even torture for that matter."

"Don't say that, sister. She can do whatever she wants to do and i have no problem with that."

"But Katushya—"

"Natalia, please! We'll talk about this when we've finished the job, da?"

"Of course, big brother."

They carried on walking until they arrived at the building that was the orphanage. Ivan nodded to Sadiq and the Turk kicked the door open. It slammed against the wall. The three pirates stepped inside and Ivan turned to Natalia.

"Do what you have to do, Natalia. But don't make a scene."

Natalia nodded and walked off down the corridor towards the dining hall. Ivan and Sadiq headed up the stairs. They could hear sounds of children yelling and running about. Sadiq looked at Ivan, who smiled at the sounds.

They burst into the room and found five children who looked to be in their teens. Two were on a bed, which looked to be busy fighting each other, the other two cowering and shouting at them to stop. The fifth, however, stayed asleep on the bed, snoring slightly. The four children looked around and saw the pirates.

"Pirates!" the red head boy with a curl said, hiding behind a blonde boy.

"Get them!" The Russian captain growled and the two pirates charged into the room. The two boys, who had been fighting, jumped over the beds, trying to escape. But Ivan was too fast for them. He grabbed them both and hauled them both over his shoulder. Sadiq hoisted the two younger looking boys into his arms.

"Herakles!" the boy over Ivan's right shoulder yelled. "Awake up and get out of here."

Herakles jolted awake and looked around, dazed. He then saw the pirates and bolted off the bed. Sadiq hurried after him, dropping the two children, he'd been clutching and hurried after him. Ivan hurried over to them as they both tried to get away. He grabbed them by their arms and dragged them out of the room.

* * *

_A few moments ago, _

Natalia headed out of the hallway into a giant study and saw five nuns hurrying over after they heard the door slam. Natalia grinned maliciously at them.

"You want your little children to be safe? Come and get through me."

The nuns grouped together and took out long sharp swords from their skirts and pistols. One of them fired and Natalia dodged it. Two nuns charged towards her and the clanging of swords filled the empty room. Another nun fired and Natalia dodged again and fired three times towards the nun. It caught her between the eyes, in the forehead and in the neck. The nun was dead before she hit the ground. Another nun fired her gun and it caught Natalia across the arm. She growled and thrust her swords into the chests of the nuns she had been clashing her sword with. She then fired her gun twice and the nun lay on the floor dead like her companions. She then pulled her swords out from the nuns' chests and cut off their heads. They crumpled to the floor. There was one left.

She held two swords in her hands. Natalia stepped forward and the swords clashed against each other. They danced around the dead bodies of her fellow nuns. They could hear yells from upstairs and somebody running down the stairs. Natalia flung her swords away and darted out of the room as she took out two guns and fired twice. The nun dodged them and followed the pirate out into the hall.

Sadiq came down the stairs and fired a gun at the nun, making her stop in her tracks. She fell to the floor clutching her leg. Natalia raised her gun to the nun's forehead but Ivan's voice made her stop.

"Natalia...don't. Tie her up on the stair railing and leave her. Destroy the place but don't burn it down, da?"

"Of course."

A few moments later, the pirates then walked out, carrying the children over to their ship. Once they got on deck, Ivan shouted, in Russian, commands that made the crew hurry around the deck. Ivan handed the rest of the struggling teenagers to Natalia.

"Take them to the jail below deck."

"Yes, brother."

"Sadiq, are you keeping the child?"

"Yes, I think I might. Come on little boy."

Herakles tried to break free from the grip but the Turkish pirate wouldn't let go and he dragged the young boy off to his quarters. The black ship jolted as it moved from the harbour and out of sight. Ivan watched the destroyed orphanage slowly crumble as he left the town for good.

* * *

Natalia dragged the three children from the deck and down the steps to the lowest deck of the ship. One of them, who were called Alfred, kept struggling against the female pirate's grip. As soon as they reached the prison, he was the first of the brats to be thrown in. Then the other three weaklings followed. She glowered at them with cold eyes.

"One of you makes a wrong move and I'll slit your throats."

They didn't make a sound and Natalia smiled with pleasure and slammed the bar door shut and locked it.

"Have fun." She cooed and left the small prison, quietly giggling to herself.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yes, yes. I know another Hetalia fanfiction by moi. But I can't help but have a creative mind, now can I? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. Looking forward to your reviews etc...**

**Reviews are love **

**M.S.P **

**xxxx**


	2. Meet Captain Antonio FernandezCarriedo

Chapter 2: Meet Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo 

The next morning, the calm waves were cut by the bow of a ship. It was a large ship that dirty white sails and two flags. One was a Jolly Roger flag and a Spanish flag which was larger than the other. The pirate ships soon came into a small harbour and settled in. The anchor dropped and the plank was shifted from the ship onto the dock. A man wearing a long red coat and brown leather boots stepped out from the boat. His name was Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and he was here to visit the children's orphanage. He had used the loot he had collected over years and gave it to the orphanage to help build one. Every year, he would visit them for a week, rest and tell them all about his stories of the sea and his battles. This year he was going to treat the little orphans with some goodies he had brought back from his wild adventures at sea.

Antonio walked down the plank onto the dock. He turned and his trademark smirk vanished when he saw the orphanage. Its windows were smashed, the curtains were ripped and slightly hanging out of the panes.

Antonio ran towards the building. Not stopping for anything. The front door was hanging off its hinges. He hurried inside and stopped short when he saw one of the nuns, worn out and dishevelled, tied to the stair railing. It was Sister Belle. He hurried over to her, dropping the bag by the door.

"Sister Belle?" he asked, ripping away the gag and trying to unite the ropes on the nun's wrists.

"Killed...them...she killed...them."

Antonio stopped and looked at Sister Belle. "What?"

"The pirate girl...she killed the sisters. She...took the children...with her...fellows."

Antonio's heart skipped slightly. "Belle?" he asked, griped hold of her shoulders and made her look at him. "Belle...what did these pirates look like? Who were they?"

"I don't know...there was...three of them. Two male and one female."

"Belle, what did the male pirates look like?"

When Belle hesitated and began to slump, Antonio shook her awake. "Belle, please!"

"One of them was tall with short white blonde hair; with...violet eyes and he spoke in an accent. Russian, I think."

"Russian? Oh, no. Not Ivan. Tell me Belle, did the female have long blonde hair and the other male was a Turk?"

"_Oui_, Antonio. They escaped and are planning to make the children hostages."

Antonio swore and slammed his fist hard on the wooden floor. Belle winced and slumped against the railings. The Spaniard looked at the nun.

"I'll get you out of here and to see a doctor. Once you're there, tell the authorities, anyone important, about what happened. I'll bury your sisters' bodies whilst you do this...and I promise you this, I'll do whatever it takes to save them."

Belle sniffed and smiled at his words. "Thank you, Antonio."

Antonio smiled and continued his work on the ropes.

A few hours later, Antonio had finished burying the sister's bodies and was now walking back from the graveyard to his ship. From the wounds and causes of death, this had proved to Antonio that these deaths had been in fact the work of the deadly female pirate, Natalia Arlovskaya. So that means her brother, Captain Ivan Braginski, and his first mate, Sadiq Adnan. Usually they often ransacked places, like the orphanage, to take and hold hostage until they were furtively given the ransom money and Antonio was not having it. he was getting sick of it.

He climbed aboard his ship and looked around, shouting. "Carlos! Carlos, my feathered friend. Where the heck are you?"

A small miniature tropical bird flew down from the windows and hovered in front of him.

"_Cheep, cheep_!" Carlos chirped.

"_Hola, amigo_! Listen, I need you to find Captain Francis, Gilbert and his little and also..." Antonio's eye twitched as he said the name. "Captain Arthur Kirkland. I know Francis will be in Paris at the moment, so go there first. Then head to the Mediterranean Sea and look for Gilbert and Ludwig. Where Kirkland will be I'm not sure but check London town first. If not then keep searching, _mi amigo_."

"_Si_, _Captáin_. What's the message?"

"Tell them to meet me at the pub, the Three Flags at one in the afternoon tomorrow."

"_Si, Captáin_. Is that everything?" Carlos cheeped.

"_Si, amigo_. Fly carefully and come back here safely."

"_Cheep, cheep_!"

And with that Carlos spiralled into the air and flittered off into the open air. Antonio watched his bird go and settled off to his cabin, where he sleep in until it was time to go off to speak with his comrades.

_7pm, Paris..._

Not far from the River Seine, a pub was filled with light, laughter and roars and cheers of drunken French people. Light spilled from the windows onto the dark streets. The tavern door opened out, startling the doorman, who had been slumped against the wall, nodding off to sleep.

An elegant man stumbled out, laughing to himself and called back into the crowded tavern.

"_Merci, mon chers. Pour une nuit merveilleuse. Maintenant, je dois retourner á mon navire." _He then turned to the door man who rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep.

The man, who had stumbled out, walked over to the door man and pressed himself against him. "Mmmm, _vous me manquerez, Jacques. Peut-être que nous pourrions rencontrer á nouveau prochainement?" _

"_Vous nommez la journée, Francis." _

Francis smiled and walked away down towards the River Seine. He clambered along the walk ways of the banks of the river and head further along until he came to the entrance of the Seine River. There at the harbour stood his pride and glory, his beautiful ship, '_The Marie Antoinette'. _

"Ah, _c'est beau._" He murmured and hurried over to climb aboard. Once, he was over at his ship, he took hold of a piece of rope that was draped over the side. He took a firm grip and began to carefully climb on. Once, he had clumsily got on deck. He took off his sky blue hat and placed it on the helm and dashed about the deck to set sail but before he could finish, there was a chirping noise. In fact there was two set of chirping. He looked round and saw his little Pierre fluttering around a tropical looking bird, which Francis soon recognised as Carlos, Antonio's bird.

"Carlos, 'as Antonio sent you for somezing? More of my loot, perhaps?"

The birds stopped tweeting and both fluttered over to the French pirate.

"_Bonjour, Captáin Francis._ Antonio sent me to deliver a message to you and some others. Carlos cheeped.

"Ah, _oui._ Do tell, Francis."

"Antonio says to travel along to the pub called the Three Flags and meet him at one, tomorrow afternoon. He says it's very important."

"I understand, mon petit. Would you like to share some food wiz Pierre for travelling 'ere so far from your master?"

"_No, gracias, Captáin Francis._ I bid you _adieu._" And Carlos soon fluttered off into the night. Pierre landed on his master's shoulder as they watched the tropical bird soar off. Pierre sighed and nuzzled in the soft flesh of his French master.

"Hang in zere, _mon cher._ It'll be fine. You'll see."

Pierre let out a small yet miserable chirp. Francis then took the small white bird into his quarters and let him flutter into his cage. Francis then went back on deck and soon set off his ship for sail, to find Antonio.

Whatever Antonio wanted him for, he was sure that other would be joining along in his company. He hoped that Gilbert and his brother, Ludwig, were joining them. The Frenchman loved meeting his friends and celebrating with them, even if Ludwig kept telling them off for doing things they shouldn't.

Pirates will be pirates. And boys will be boys...

Francis smiled as he left his beautiful home town to sail the seas that called him just like Paris did, when he was far away.

_8am, somewhere along the Mediterranean Sea..._

An explosion sounded from far away and the castle's fortress wall had a gaping hole at the front. It soon collapsed in a heap as the wall's front vanished.

A loud and obnoxious laughter sounded from a black ship nearby. From a distance, you could see a black ship at least several miles away and two pirates wearing black and red and the other one wore midnight blue with a cream feathered hat.

"Awesome shot, _bruder._ Ve sure showed zem whose boss."

"Ja. Ve did. Now, come on, Gilbert. Ve better get out of here or else zey'll be sending out ships to come—"

But his brother's words where cut off when a shout was sounded from the fortress. Suddenly, sails appeared from behind the castle on either side. Gilbert screamed, a little girlishly.

"Bruder, ve better move! To the stations!" he cried.

"Jawohl!"

The two brothers jumped, leapt and ran over the ship to set sail. The ships were getting nearer to them. Gilbert ran over to the ship's wheel and drove the ship right to get out of the line of fire.

"Bruder! Zey're loading ze cannons." The blonde called.

"Sheiβe! Ludwig, load ze cannons—"

BANG!

A cannonball was fired and it cut a large hole within the sails. Ludwig growled and set the cannons and loaded them as Gilbert drew the ship away. Ludwig carefully aimed the cannons towards the oncoming ships and fired. Three of the cannons caught two of the ships but the rest hit the water. Ludwig then set up loading the cannons a second time and fired hitting three ships.

"Gilbert, get us at full speed und make hit fast!"

"I'm trying!" Gilbert whined. The ship groaned. It wasn't a new ship as it had been passed down through the generations of the German brothers' family and they had kept it top notch. But now with the ship's wood getting hold and the new hole in the sails it was slightly difficult to make it go fast like it used to. The brothers has never had enough money in order to fix the ship and both of them were surprised that the ship hadn't even sunk yet, it was as though the gods were smiling down at them, keeping them safe from harm. But Captain Gilbert Beilschimdt was too awesome to have his ship sink on him in a crisis.

Soon the ship was far off from the ships and the crews had to stop and picked the sailors that had jumped off their sunken ships. Ludwig smiled and walked up to his brother on the upper deck.

"Vell, done, West. Ve did it!"

"Ve sure did. Now come on, let's get away from here and head to the new world."

"Ja! Look out new world, Awesome is coming!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and saw something fluttering in the distance. He walked down the steps and saw that it was a bird. A small tropical bird about the size of Gilbird, his brother's little pet. Ludwig recognised it to be Carlos.

"Carlos! Over here."

The bird saw Ludwig waving at him and flew down. He landed on the railings and sighed, puffed out from flying so much.

"Hola, mi amigo! Where is your brother?"

"Hold on a minute. Gilbert! Get over here, Carlos wants to see us."

Gilbert sighed and placed a cane on the wheel to keep it steady throughout the journey. He then climbed down the steps and hurried over to his brother.

"Hallo, Carlos. You want to see Gilbird?"

"Ummm, no, Gilbert." The little bird chirped. "I've come with a message from Antonio."

"Toni? Vhat's he done now?"

"He hasn't done anything. He says that you and Ludwig must meet him at the Three Flags at one o'clock tomorrow...well, today actually."

Gilbert checked his brother's pocket watch. "Sheiβe, ve better get a move on! Danke for the message, Carlos. Is Francis coming?"

"Si, amigo. Along with Arthur Kirkland."

"Vas? Antonio _hates_ the bastard, why is he asking him to come along?"

"No idea, Captáin Gilbert. He wanted you, Ludwig, Francis and Captáin Kirkland there today."

"Great. Fan-fucking-tastic!" Gilbert sighed and took a few deep breaths. "Danke again, Carlos. See you at the pub."

Carlos chirped and flew off in the distance. Once the bird was gone Gilbert roared and kicked the cannon, which resulted bruising his foot.

"OW! Son of a bitch! Mein Gott, that hurt!"

"Oh, calm down, Gilbert. It's just Kirkland. You don't have to get along."

"I know, bruder. But ze bastard hurt Francis. Zere was no need for him to be put into ze hospital like zat."

"Francis had burned down his ship!"

"Ve vere drunk, bruder. Six months in hospital, West. Francis vas in pain, ze doctors didn't zink he vould make it."

"He did zough. Flirted wiz all ze doctors in sight. He vas fine later on."

"Still...Francis never vanted to hear from zat pig ever again. Nezier did me und Antonio."

"Und now Antonio needs his help. It must be important, ozer vise Antonio vouldn't have asked him to come."

Gilbert growled and stormed off into his quarters. Ludwig sighed and headed up the stairs and steered the ship back on course.

_10:30am, London..._

Carlos fluttered though the streets of London in search of this Captain Kirkland. Twice Carlos had met the infamous Arthur Kirkland and that had been when Pierre's master, Captain Francis had been beat up like a sand bag. Gilbird's master, Captain Gilbert and Captain Antonio had held off Arthur and had taken the poor Frenchman quickly to the hospital. Six months Francis had been in there bruised and bloody, cuts on his body. he had become frail and Pierre had been worried. Gilbert and Antonio had been ready to kick Kirkland to death but after a long, long, long lecture from Ludwig. The two gave up.

Carlos landed on a street lamp by Waterloo Road and rested his wings. His little birdy heart fluttered as he thought of his two bird companions. He had become mates with both of them but with them and their masters meeting up occasionally. It was difficult and he knew that Gilbird and Pierre wanted to patch things up with him but Carlos didn't want that. But now that he and Antonio were getting back the pirates together, Pierre and Carlos were going to cornering him to talk about their relationship.

Carlos sighed and saw a blonde haired man, one green eye and patch over his right one. He wore red coat and pants and a brown hat with a green and blue feather and a sword in his belt. That was him! Arthur Kirkland! Carlos flew after him. When he got close, the British pirate halted and scowled at the bird.

"What the bloody hell do you want now, Carlos? I'm busy!"

"But Captáin, Antonio has an important message for you."

Arthur reached up and grabbed hold of the bird in a tight grip. "Listen you little bugger! I want nothing to do with them wankers after they burned down my ship. Tell me how is that frog doing?"

"He-he's fine. No thanks...to you...senior."

Arthur's grip tightened making the small bird's feathers stand up on end. "Watch your tongue!"

"Senior...please. Antonio needs your help. He said...to meet him...at the Three F-Flags."

The Brit's face slightly softened. "Oh, he does, does he? And I suppose Francis and Gilbert will be there too?"

"Si." The bird choked.

Arthur smirked and let go of the bird. "Tell your owner that I'll see him see him at the Three Flags. What time?"

"At one." Carlos said, shaking his body to put his feather back into place.

"Fair enough. Off you go now and I'll see you in a few hours time."

Carlos chirped and flew off. Never again did he want to do that again. There was a reason why so many feared him and it didn't help when the British Empire made the Brits so intimidating. Carlos fluttered off back to his master away from London town.

**A/N: **

**That's chapter 2 finished and dusted off. By the way, this set before the French Revolution and a little bit after the Seven Years Itch War. Also Marie Antoinette was queen of France during this period so that's why France's ship was name after her. **

**Next up, Alfred and the gang are going to find out what life's like on Ivan's ship and the pirates will be gathering for the first time in six years. **

**Reviews are love :)**

**M.S.P **

**xxx**


End file.
